


Gyrtrot

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Holidays, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Human holidays aren’t Vulcan friendly.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Gyrtrot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

One of the things she’ll miss the most about her homeworld is its holidays—the numerous excuses to decorate the house and smile at strangers. She enjoys the fluffy snow, the brightly coloured lights, the familiar tunes, and the smell of gingerbread. She knows that her husband has no interest in exchanging physical gifts, but she includes him in her present shopping anyway, because she thinks he could do with a little more _fun_ in his life. That’s all the month really is anymore—a homogenized mishmash of dozens of different celebrations all crammed into one. Humans aren’t the only ones to celebrate. She thinks it’s high time Vulcans joined in too. 

She’s decorating the metallic pole in the living room when she hears the front door open. Even though she’s two rooms away, Amanda can feel the sudden rush of cold that billows in from the outside. That is something to contend with—she knows this time of year is particularly difficult for her husband, who was raised on a desert world of much higher temperatures. She doubts they’ll last long on Earth, but while it lasts, she enjoys it. 

She calls, “Welcome home.”

He doesn’t answer. She knows that he’s there—she can hear the rustle of fabric as he sheds his outer gear, removing the toque and scarf and coat she bought him, then detangling from his heavy boots. After a moment, he calls back to her, “We must move to Vulcan.”

Amanda tenses slightly, though she knows he’s wanted to for some time. His voice is tight, strained—he must be near his breaking point. He’d agreed to bear the cold for her, but something else must’ve driven the proverbial nail into the coffin.

Then Sarek wanders into the living room, ducking under the archway, because their human home isn’t built to accommodate the elaborate antlers of the Vulcan people. Amanda glances aside to look at him and sees at once why he’s upset. She manages to hold back her chuckle just in time. 

Her poor husband has been vandalized—tinsel is twisted about his antlers, a number of gaudy bobbles hanging from them. She imagines a gang of school children must have cornered him, and he was too stoic and gentle to chase them off. She can imagine it must have been pure agony for him to walk home with such a display, unwilling to shed the items on the spot and litter.

Amanda does feel sympathy for him. She smiles, even knowing that he won’t want her support—he’ll pretend it doesn’t bother him at all. She puts down the glass icicle she’s holding and comes to kiss his cheek. 

He murmurs, _almost_ sounding disgruntled, “Forgive me, but your people are...”

“Illogical?” she offers. Sarek merely nods. 

She agrees, but that’s the joy of it. She guides him over to the sofa and sits him down, where she can carefully undecorated his most handsome feature.


End file.
